


Who Are You?

by SpencerRemyLvr



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little prompt piece. First time ever writing for this fandom, so it's a sort of 'testing the waters'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> So hey everyone, this is cr8zymommy breaking into SpencerRemyLvr’s account. See, here’s the thing. J (SpencerRemyLvr) sent me this story to read and give an opinion on, as it’s his first Leverage fic EVER and he basically wrote it for me, but when I told him I liked it, the idiot wrote back that he thought it turned out like crap and he was going to trash it. Naturally, that means I get to finally pay him back for all those little drabbles he posted of mine on my profile that I said should never see the light of day. Can you feel the love here? Best friends who are more like siblings. Yep. That’s us. ;) You guys get to see the result of it.
> 
> Any who, here it is, his little Leverage short, first time ever in this fandom, and it’s just a gen fic with some brotherly love between Alec and Eliot, because, well, I needed cheering up and he knows I love the bromance those two have. Come on now. Eliot’s like, the perfect big brother.

“Let me out of here!”

Alec banged his fists on the metal door for the millionth time since he’d woken up in this prison. Just like all the times before, there was no reply. What the hell was going on here, he had no idea. He’d woken up in this dark, empty room that was far too much like some cell out of a creepy movie, and there wasn’t a damn person in sight. Alec felt his panic grow with each passing moment. He tried to distract himself by inspecting the room around him but there wasn’t really anything to inspect. Stone walls, cement floor, metal door with a slide panel at the bottom like you saw in the movies where they’d slide a tray through. Small window way up high on the door that let in just a small amount of light. One blanket on a dirty ass mattress in the corner. All of that was enough to make any man panic. What was this place and how had he gotten here? This wasn’t a regular cell. He hadn’t been magically arrested while he was sleeping.

The throbbing in his head and in various parts of his body suggested whoever had brought him here hadn’t been gentle about it. The fact that he couldn’t really remember was enough to jack his panic up even more. The last thing he remembered was settling down on the couch for a marathon COD game. Then…nothing, until he woke up here with a headache the size of the Grand Canyon and enough aches in his body to feel like he’d gone ten rounds with the champ and lost.

He looked around the room again and had to force himself to keep breathing steady. Man, oh man, he so didn’t do small spaces like this. Not this closed off and dark. Hiding out in a small room or the back of a van was one thing; at least there he had windows that let him see outside and breathe fresh air. The dark in this room made it feel like it was all closing in on him. What if the people who put him in here were just planning on leaving him in here? What if they were just going to leave him down here to _rot_? He couldn’t die down here. He just couldn’t!

The panic grew a little more and he found himself back by the door again, pounding on it with his fist. “Hey!” he shouted, his voice hoarse from all the shouting he’d already done. “Hey! Let me out of here, man! Let me out!”

A sudden crash a little ways away had Alec freezing in place. Was someone coming? Was there actually someone out there?

There was another crash, followed by a heavy thud, and then another crash and some shouting that was far enough away he couldn’t catch the words. Suddenly the idea of calling attention to himself didn’t seem quite so bright. Did he really want to attract the attention of whatever freaks had put him in here? The chances of them being good people were pretty much nonexistent. If they were willing to put a guy in a dark cell, they probably weren’t the good guys. Who knew what they’d do when they came in here. Alec backed away from the door, not quite as eager anymore to have anyone come this way.

It was too late, though. He heard the thuds getting closer. There was this strange scraping sound and then he heard a furious sounding curse only moments before another thud. This one was close enough that he recognized what the sound was. His stomach rolled and he battled back the urge to hurl. That was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Someone had hit the person who’d been cursing. Alec backed up even further as he watched the door with eyes that grew wider and wider the closer that the sounds got. Shit, shit, shit! Oh, man, what the hell was going on here? What the hell was happening? This had to be some bad dream, right. Too much sugar, too many hours playing COD. That was it. He’d just passed out on the couch and this was all some weird sugar fueled nightmare. This wasn’t real. It _wasn’t real_.

The sounds came right up to the outside of his door. Alec let out a sound that was most definitely _not_ a squeak and he backed right up against the wall when he heard something in the door shift. They were unlocking it. Oh, shit, they were unlocking the door!

The door yanked open and Alec watched with horrified surprise as a body was thrown into the room. Even as the body hit the ground, the door was being yanked shut once more, and Alec was left in the mostly dark cell with some strange guy who was already starting to push himself up off the ground. With the skill that nerds everywhere learned at a young age, he assessed the guy and started to panic a little more. This guy wasn’t huge, but he was built, and he had enough muscles that there was no doubt a fist from him would hurt like hell. Alec had been on the receiving end of enough beatings in high school to recognize what the build of a jock and to know just how bad they could hurt someone. There was nowhere to run in here, either. Nowhere for him to escape or hide. It was like one of his worst nightmares. Trapped in a small, dark place, bad enough on its own really, and then throw in a guy who looked like the bullies that had used to haunt Alec’s every day. Oh, man, he was so damn ready to wake up and get the hell out of this nightmare.

He made another sound that was still not a squeak—it wasn’t!—when the guy pushed up to his feet. That sound drew the guy’s attention and he spun around, sharp eyes finding Alec easily in the dark. The furious glare on his face was enough to have Alec sidestepping over towards the corner. Anything, to get away from that look. As always, when he found himself in trouble, he couldn’t help the babble that spilled past his lips. “Hey, man, I don’t want no trouble.” Holding up his hands in a sign of peace, he took another step towards the corner. “I don’t know what the hell’s going on here, but I’m just some innocent bystander, just like you. We’re on the same side here, man, really.”

To his surprise, the guy actually looked like he relaxed a little at his words. Then Alec was stunned completely when the guy said “Calm down, Hardison. It’s just me. Are you that blind in the dark?”

What the hell? Alec forgot about retreating for just a moment and he simply stared. Then he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind. “How the hell do you know my name?”

The guy froze. He literally froze from head to toe. Alec wasn’t even sure he was breathing for a minute there. Then bright blue eyes locked right on him and Alec doubted he could’ve moved away from that gaze even if he’d tried. He felt like a bug pinned in place under a microscope. “You don’t recognize me?” The guy asked slowly.

Alec hesitated just a moment before shaking his head. “Should I?”

“How hard did they hit you, man? It’s me, Eliot.”

Confusion furrowed Alec’s brow and he scooted back just a little bit more against the wall. “Who?”


End file.
